


Dear Lord What On Earth Is That Noise

by XenomorphX121



Series: Well that's news to me [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Karaoke, Multi, Quarantine, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenomorphX121/pseuds/XenomorphX121
Summary: glue: i leave for five minutes and this is what i come back  toBigmuscleman69: its karaoke babey!Ben_Dover: come join usss
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Well that's news to me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Dear Lord What On Earth Is That Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> DixieNormus- Jack  
> Mom- Davey  
> Sunshine-Crutchie  
> glue- Elmer  
> Ben_Dover- Race  
> Bigmuscleman69- Albert  
> Brooklyns_here- Spot  
> yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian- Sarah  
> Kat- Katherine

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: so

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: i need help

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: preferably from race?

Ben_Dover: hello

Ben_Dover: i have been summoned

Brooklyns_here: what do u need from him  
Ben_Dover: ill have you know that i have a multitude of uses

Bigmuscleman69: dont we know it

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: ew. Anyway i still need help

Ben_Dover: go ahead

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: im trying to find some good, fashionable masks to wear when i have to go out

Mom: Why are you asking him though? You have a perfectly good girlfriend who lives in the same house as you.

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: dont you think ive already tried to recruit her to help?

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: shes busy

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: so im asking race who i believe is most likely to have the best advice in a situation like this

Ben_Dover: your girlfriend is too busy for you?

Ben_Dover: sadd

Kat: busy doing work

Kat: Im sorry bby, ilysm but i have to get this done today

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: nope

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: too late, im leaving you for the boys, they have time for me

Kat: you sure bout that?

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: >:( no

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: ughhh why do girls have to be so pretty

Kat: love youu

yourfriendlyneighbourhoodlesbian: >>:( love you too

Ben_Dover: aww

Ben_Dover: now, my fashion expertise 

Ben_Dover: ill dm you some links 

\---

DixieNormus: eww

Mom: Stop.

Mom: You’re coming with me and that’s final.

DixieNormus: but the outside world . its so.. eww

Sunshine: Im sorry i cant come with you but its been weeks since youve left the house

DixieNormus: its not your fault that your leg is acting up

DixieNormus: but i wanna stayyyhdwsdajisk

Mom: No.

Mom: Get your shoes on now and I’ll let you get some more paints.

DixieNormus: can i pick the cereal too?

Mom: You know what happened last time. Not a chance.

DixieNormus: fair

DixieNormus: ill be out in a sec

Sunshine: Could you get me a drink? Just something in a bottle

Mom: No preferences?

Sunshine: Maybe juice?

Mom: Sure.

Sunshine: I love you both

Mom: Love you too.

DixieNormus: ily <333

\---

The glass of the passenger side window lay cool against his skin as he waited for Davey to finish loading the bags into the boot. Jack was ripped out of the cloud of thoughts that he had caught himself in with the muffled thud of the boot.  
Davey slipped quietly into his seat.

“Are you alright, Jack? You’ve been quiet this whole trip.”

A slight grunt was the only reply that was brought forth by that. That wasn’t good enough for Davey. One of his boys was not okay and he was sure as hell going to find out what was going on.

With a slightly softer tone, he inquired “I know that something is wrong. You’re forgetting something, Jackie, I know you. I love you. You can tell me.”

“It’s just- I - nevermind. It’s nothing.”

A soft nudge from Davey and a look into those eyes that he loved oh-so much was all it took to get the dam to break.

“There’s just so much to deal with. I mean who’d’ve thought that any of this would be how the year would go. Everything that I’m feeling just feels insignificant compared to everything else. I mean Crutchie, he can’t even come out with us. He could barely walk this morning, yet still his smile beams so bright. Who am I to be feeling bad when others have it so much worse than me? My problems are just so small but I’m so far in over my head and I just- I -”

Gently, Davey’s hand stroked against his cheek and looked him directly in his now tearful eyes.

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

The softest brush of a kiss was laid against his forehead. 

“I’m here.”

\---

glue: what is that noise?

glue: i leave for five minutes and this is what i come back to

Bigmuscleman69: its karaoke babey!

Ben_Dover: come join usss

Brooklyns_here: dont.

Brooklyns_here: you say yes and youll be stuck. 

Brooklyns_here: there is no way to leave.

glue: but i wanna sit with my boys?

Brooklyns_here: only saying it because i care.

Brooklyns_here: oh well.

Brooklyns_here: i did warn you.

\---

Ben_Dover: HeY labert

Bigmuscleman69: whyare yuo talkig to me on here. Imnext to yu

Ben_Dover: I haD a secret idea

glue: secret?

Ben_Dover: ye just for me n albret

glue: mmhmm

glue: about that

Brooklyns_here: no. I wanna see how long he can go without noticing.

Ben_Dover: noticing waht

glue: you might want to talk on a different chat if you’re trying to keep secrets from us

Ben_Dover: huh

glue: this is a groupchat sweetie

Ben_Dover: o crap

Ben_Dover: nvm sinceim here ill say it anywayssssssss

Ben_Dover: lets sing barbie girl next al

Ben_Dover: ill be barbie u sing ken

Bigmuscleman69: i have never heard of a better idea in my life

DixieNormus: o i pity your ears elmer, spot

DixieNormus: how drunk exactly are they?

Brooklyns_here: enough that theyll certainly feel it tomorrow.

Brooklyns_here: im going to bed to cover my ears before they start to bleed.

Brooklyns_here: i love you guys but.

Brooklyns_here: i like my ability to hear more.

glue: ill join you in a bit, but i wanna wait to make sure that they get to sleep okay first.

Brooklyns_here: okay, love you.

glue: love you too <3

Ben_Dover: You CAn touvch yUO can play if you say iM always youuuuurs

Bigmuscleman69: COME ON BARBIE LEtS go PARtY

Ben_Dover: aa aa aa YEAH

glue: i love you dorks

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while i know. sorry about that. I hope you guys don't mind the little bit of experimentation i did, taking it slightly out of the chatfic area for a little in the middle. Tell me what you thought of that in the comments, if you liked it, if you'd rather that i didn't do it again, anything really.
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
